User talk:Jioruji Derako
Please leave new messages at the bottom of the page. '' Warning: All work and no play makes [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako]] a dull boy.'' Rate-a-User Favored: #He's a cool guy and, uh, stuff. I'm not a sockpuppet. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Derako Jioruji}']] 14:04, 25 February 2007 (CST) #Decent I guess, always talking about his "new" project for the week. Munny 03:40, 8 March 2007 (CST) Unfavored: #Removed all the nice userboxes. Including mine! :( (T/ ) 02:11, 26 February 2007 (CST) #:Hey! I knew it would be safe to remove those userboxes, because they live on in your userspace. :D Seriously though, I should probably add those back in... I miss 'em... (well, I didn't but I do now) [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 03:00, 26 February 2007 (CST) #::This is your fault now, you know. I dug up all my old userboxes. Now I'm going to make a userbox blaming you for finding all my old userboxes. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 03:19, 26 February 2007 (CST) #:::Entropy, are you changing your vote now or removing it? just thought i would say something nothing else to do -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 03:24, 26 February 2007 (CST) #::::Hehe, I didn't do anything. :) (T/ ) 22:08, 26 February 2007 (CST) #:::::I kinda wanted the userboxes back anyway, you just dredged up memories. I still get to blame you though. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}]] 23:08, 26 February 2007 (CST) '''Meh #Meh... [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) #Meh, you favoured me, so I'd favour you, but you have all those sockpuppets that can do it for you, so I'll stick with meh. =) --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 05:17, 3 March 2007 (CST) #:Yeah, thanks. As a matter of fact, I think I've still got a few sockpuppets buddies that haven't voted yet, I'll go tell them now! [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 05:20, 3 March 2007 (CST) Uber-Awesome #I'm so uber-awesome, I can vote on myself. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 16:00, 20 February 2007 (CST) #:Author's can't vote. I'm deleting your vote. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 10:24, 27 February 2007 (CST) #::Nooo! But I'm uber-awesome! T_T [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 16:09, 27 February 2007 (CST) #He's awesome! A true master with a ritualist, I watched him heal an entire party of twelve in the Deep. [[user:Jioruji Derako/Characters#Aika Koumajutsu|'{Aika Koumajutsu}']] #He's completely insane! I've seen him tank three warriors at once with an Assassin. [[user:Jioruji Derako/Characters#Kumo Tsuiraku|'{Kumo Tsuiraku}']] #Truely skilled, I've never seen anyone play a Paragon like him before. He can outshine a Monk, dealing with conditions! [[user:Jioruji Derako/Characters#Yari Dageki|'{Yari Dageki}']] #He's incredible... I've seen him destroy opponents with no more then two skills on his bar. [[user:Jioruji Derako/Characters#Hinotama Hibaku|'{Hinotama Hibaku}']] #Makes all the W/Mo's look like newbies. He's solo'd the Guild Leader in GvG with a Warrior, and no Monk secondary! [[user:Jioruji Derako/Characters#Anjiru Kuro|'{Anjiru Kuro}']] #He is Teh Leetzorz! AmericanVlad 21:36, 3 March 2007 (CST) #''(everyone vote here)'' Undecided #Why does there have to be so many choices? y god y -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 01:47, 19 March 2007 (CDT) #:moved from favored to here, because i can '''Too Many Choices:' #There are too many choices here... Instead of reading them all, I'm just going to pick my own and vote for it. Then I'm gonna go eat Ice Cream. --50x19px user:Zerris 21:34, 3 April 2007 (CDT) PUPPETMASTER'S NOTE: All of the above votes (in the "Uber-Awesome" section) are comepletely true, save for a bit of selective mis-information. Can you figure out what I'm talking about? [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 05:40, 3 March 2007 (CST) (Note: If you must know what the votes mean, simply edit this page and look for the ) [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] Hey does ur critical fox build work with dark prison or whateva it is (the non-elite form of shadow prision)? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 00:27, 2 March 2007 (CST) :Yeah, it can, if you've got room for it. Switching out a single skill probably isn't hard. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}]] 00:32, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::Nah cause i dont have shadow prision and not even close to it on me assassin. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 00:34, 2 March 2007 (CST) :::Hey how does the A/D varient in the critical fox build work compared to the standerd 1? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"'']] 08:39, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::::Yes, works even better actually. Much better survival rate, I use it to tank in AB (it's probably the only Assassin build that can tank, and tanks better then most Warriors too). Just before, I used it in a scrim (me versus two of my guildmates, using Warrior tanking builds). They couldn't kill me. I eventually got bored (couldn't managed to kill them either), and aggro'd a few Warrior NPCs as well, killed them... finally died when I was going solo against both my guildmates, two Warrior NPCs, and a Ranger NPC. Took the Warriors out with me though. [[user:Jioruji Derako|{Jioruji Derako}]] 08:45, 2 March 2007 (CST) :awsome must try sometime, -- ''"Wings"'' 08:49, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::Yeah, it works great. With access to Dervish, it's a much better choice then the A/any version. Of course, you don't have the option to switch your secondary with the A/D variant, which is why it's a variant. :D I really love using it though, and have to give props to Pestilence for posting the original version (which got merged into Critical Fox later on). [[user:Jioruji Derako|{Jioruji Derako}]] 08:54, 2 March 2007 (CST) :Have you used the critical hitter varient (the last varient)?, is it any good?, does the critical dual strike hit high?. -- ''"Wings"'' 03:43, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::I haven't used that variant yet (someone only just recently added that one in). But my younger brother used Critical Strike in the A/D variant, and that worked great. I'll have to test the variant out myself later, though. Don't know the exact damage on it yet. [[user:Jioruji Derako|{Jioruji Derako}]] 04:42, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::ok thx. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 06:57, 3 March 2007 (CST) Hope You Like? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 20:09, 5 March 2007 (CST) :Hehehe, 'tis awesome! --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 06:52, 6 March 2007 (CST) Hey can you farm Daggers of Xuekao? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 04:37, 8 March 2007 (CST) :Never tried... he's not exactly easy, but then again, he might not be that hard. I'll try, next time I go on GW (taking a break from it for tonight). --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:39, 8 March 2007 (CST) ::Well if you get the Daggers of Xuekao can i please have them or buy them cause i need them basicaly for your build and also i just need the 20% of enchanting on the daggers also for other builds. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 04:41, 8 March 2007 (CST) lol just been trying to see if any1 thinks this builds will work ''(just a build made by me) and i was following some links and seen you have a build built around WotEP and RS (shame it didnt get passed) and i was woundering do you think this build could work? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 07:56, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Basicly use left to right until Repeating Strike then just spam that for 0 energy. If you get blind use Signet of Malice to remove it. :Hehe, I saw this one before. Anyway, the one downside I found with Repeating Strike is the fact that it basically slows down your overall attacks (because you can't get doublestrikes and whatnot, that's part of the reason my RS build didn't get vetted). I would think a huge advantage here would be something that triggers off attack skills... I'll have to look through and see what I can find. Golden Phoenix Strike would make a good replacement for Jagged and Wild Strike, too, give you a bit more room if you wanted to add another skill in there. Have you tested this one yet? How well does it work so far? --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 15:19, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Havnt got around to testing it yet need few more faction. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 17:03, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Sockpuppet Not sure if I have the right icon. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 05:43, 3 March 2007 (CST) :I have =) =P --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 05:44, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::Damnit. I'll put the box on my userpage. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}]] 05:45, 3 March 2007 (CST) nonono =P Hey! What part of PuppetMASTER don't you understand? Ain't nobody else go their arm up my ass. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 05:50, 3 March 2007 (CST) New Signature testing area Massive code version: Jioruji Derako Tiny code version: Actual test: [[user:Jioruji Derako|Jioruji Derako.>']] 19:58, 3 March 2007 (CST) Didn't work, test again: Derako/template:JDsignature}}> 20:00, 3 March 2007 (CST) :Keep in mind if you use a page in your namespace to hold your signature, you MUST subst: it. — Blastedt 20:12, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::Hmm... so there's no way at all to avoid that five-line code in my ssignature then? (not signing atm because you know why) :::Nope, and it is disruptive as hell, please dont be another SigM@ — Blastedt 20:34, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::::Hehe, I'm doing my best not to be like him. :D 20:35, 3 March 2007 (CST) Alright, just in case anyone's still paying attention, I made this little sig instead... nice and small, not disruptive as far as I can tell, and feathers my personal logo! Yay. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:24, 4 March 2007 (CST) Why dont you just make it all 1 picture? like my icon, but it also contains your name that way you can have all your pretty little colors. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 04:52, 4 March 2007 (CST) :Yeah, but I can't make it fit within the 50px width limit that way. This one looks cool as it is. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:56, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::y cant you just use the new page and sit ur sig in there that way its only 1 line code that shows. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 05:00, 4 March 2007 (CST) :::I know, that was my first thought... I tried it right away, even made the template for it, but unfortunately, what it does with that is the same as just posting the entire code in one shot. And besides, it's against the wiki rules to use a template in your sig, because whenever you change your sig, the Wiki needs to update every single page you've ever posted on. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 05:06, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::::Hasnt updated mine yet, i still have an old sig in ur rate a user section lol, too bad you cant use a picture, y dont u use like just Jirouji or Derako or Jd or some other thing? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 05:08, 4 March 2007 (CST) :::::Ah, no, it won't update anything, I'm not using a template for my sig. If I was, then the wiki server would have needed to go through everything I've ever signed and updated it, which is why templates aren't allowed in your sig. :::::Ah,JD's a little vague... Jioruji could probably work, but I don't really feel like making a sig just for that. :D I'll stick with this one for a bit, and if I get another idea later, I'll just change it. I like to show off my logo, anyway. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 06:16, 4 March 2007 (CST) Contest Congratulations, you just won First Place! Go here to see what you won. :) --50x19px user:Zerris 19:01, 14 March 2007 (CDT) My Poll As one of the people who voted in the poll on my page, I thought I would let you know that Lania nominated me for Adminship at GW:RFA. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements]] (talk ~ ) :Goody. I've posted my thoughts there. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:08, 19 March 2007 (CDT) IP test Just as a test, I'm signing out and leaving comments here, just to see what my IP is. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:40, 19 March 2007 (CDT) My computer: 72.94.105.76 02:41, 19 March 2007 (CDT) PSP: 72.94.105.76 02:46, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :Ooh, both the same IP eh? Wasn't quite expecting that, but makes sense none the less. End Test. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:47, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ''"Wings" 1st go -- 58.168.197.239 02:50, 19 March 2007 (CDT) 2nd go -- 58.168.197.239 02:51, 19 March 2007 (CDT) nooo i have failed u Signatures Alright, you seem to have a talent for making signatures. Mine seems so lackluster and normal. I was wondering whether you would consider attempting to design one for me? [[User:Defiant Elements|'''Defiant Elements]] (talk ~ ) 23:53, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :I can give it a go... any suggestions or theme ideas you've got? I'll see what I can think up. Oh, and just a disclamer, I have been known to take excessive amounts of time to finish projects. Don't hold you're breath, you'll probsbly be long dead by the time you get anything... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 00:39, 26 March 2007 (CDT) he made this 1 in 1 day image:Wingsthatheal-icon.jpg-- 58.168.197.239 04:53, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Typed random things into Google trying to get cool images. I did find something that looks cool though. My new sig (for now) is this: [[user:Defiant Elements|*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 00:24, 4 April 2007 (CDT) I kept your basic template, but changed images (because this just looks really cool) and the only reason I changed the colors was it looks better with black and dark red than with green. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:30, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, I already mentioned this, but I like the color choices. Looks pretty sweet, definitely matches much better. Oh, and just for a reference, this is a very useful site for picking out colors: 500-colors hex guide. If you can't find the color you need there, then it doesn't exist. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 11:20, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Thanks Hey, it worked :D! You are now on my soviet spies list, be honored. Though it still bothers me that the little thing offset it lol. [[User:Readem|'Readem]] (''talk''* ) 01:10, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :Hehe, congrats. I wasn't sure if that would affect it, myself (I've seen other examples of people's signatures turning entire pages a different color), but the MetaWiki stuff got updated recently, so who knows. Glad I could help. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 03:06, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Signature A little help Spoofing up my signature, please?Cheese Slaya 19:26, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :I've already got a few ideas, hehe! I'm not sure if any of them are in my range of expertise though. Anyways, any preferences? Colors, etc... (Oh, and that reminds me, I need to finish D.E.'s signature.) --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:56, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::Good to hear you've replied! First, for the color, cheesey orange:D. I'm trying to think what skill icon...Edit: I'd like Zealous Benediction...if I can dig up some gold while I'm online in gw I'll reward you for it:D.Cheese Slaya 21:31, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::P.S...How do you make it so the signature shows a link to your talk and contributes page?Cheese Slaya 21:32, 3 April 2007 (CDT) talk -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 21:35, 3 April 2007 (CDT) I'm confused...I have to do that EVERY time I sign?Cheese Slaya 22:08, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :Not if you do what I suggested on your userpage... Then you can just type ~~~~, and it'll work fine. --50x19px user:Zerris 22:12, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::"Cheesy Orange", eh? Hehe! I'm sure I can whip something of the sort up. Now, is that "cheesy" as in "unoriginal", or as in "relating to cheese"? (don't bother answering that, I'm sure I can figure it out for myself.) And to recap, you want Zealous Benidiction, Cheesy Orange text, and links to your talk and contributions? Sounds like a good recipe for a signature! I'll get to work on it soon. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 23:52, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::You're too late, I beat you to it in a minute. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:59, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::::We'll see then! I look forward to having my work done for me. :P --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:02, 4 April 2007 (CDT) I gave him: -- Cheese Slaya (Talk) And he turned it into: — [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) --50x19px user:Zerris 10:21, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :hehe! My idea was going to be a piece of cheese with a sword through it (cheese-slayer), but to be honest, drawing a picture like that's outta my league. :P Looks good to me, man! --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 11:02, 4 April 2007 (CDT) I didn't have to... it was already here! Take a look at his User Boxes. :D --50x19px user:Zerris 11:19, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :The cheesey sword thing would have been cool, but against everything that i love in cheese. Cheese Slaya is supposed to be more of a slays ''with'' cheese than slaying cheese itself. Im too lazy to find anything else than the Cheese.jpg that's already here lol :D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'''Cheese Slaya]] (Talk) 21:46, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Could you help me with this man...ahh make this both wiki legal and accepted in preferences lol? What about this: [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|'' talk ]] * ) You want it to appear all on one line. The problem is that Sigs can't be more than three lines of coding which your version below certainly is. Your other problems include the fact that all text after the sig is white since you are missing another somewhere (which is why I posted above. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 22:05, 4 April 2007 (CDT) My ( [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:07, 4 April 2007 (CDT)) version appears as: [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|'' talk ]] * ) Had to delete, sorry. My lettering was white XD. Can I put this in paint, upload it, and then use it? It won't be three lines anymore. ~Readem :It won't link to your page anymore, then. --50x19px user:Zerris 00:20, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::Don't forget the 50px width limit too... so you can't have the whole image as your sig... hmm. I might be able to make most of it an image... at the very least, you'll end up with a shorter coding for the whole thing. Otherwise, you might just have to drop the black background, because no matter how you handle that, it's going to take up a lot of code. I'll check and see how much of your sig fits in a 50px space. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 12:27, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::I would recommend something like Readem . I don't really like the style though :P <LordBiro>/<Talk> 12:35, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Or even something like this: ([[User:Readem|'Readem]]) ([[User talk:Readem|'' talk ]] * ) ::::I'm running a 1280x768 screen right now, so that's only about two lines of coding there. If that's still long, you can always drop the "contribs" link, and just go with a bare-bones username and talk page link, with the picture. You lose the black BG, but it still looks cool like this, I think. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] :::::I have seen a few users do redirects. Could I do that? Gah one second *runs out door to find Entropy*... [[User:Readem|'Readem]] (''talk''* ) 22:39, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Ok, it follows Wiki coding restrictions now, but I still can't get the HTML recognized on preferences lol. Probably something remarkably dumb, like ... any input? And btw, thanks for everything :D. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''T'') ~Readem :::::::I hate to tell you, but I think you were right... there was a / missing in the end small tag... try it now... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>]] 19:37, 9 April 2007 (CDT)